


Monstaborne

by jooheons



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Gore, Horror, M/M, but i want them hahaha, but idk how good im actually gonna be at doing violence and stuff so, m not completely sure what to do with them lol, probably, the ships are tentative tbh cuz some are weird and i, yay, yeahokay also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooheons/pseuds/jooheons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon wakes up in the middle of a decrepit Gothic city of Yharnam with one mission - to seek out Paleblood.<br/>Wonho's violent past has him skeptical of Hyungwon's origins and intentions, but not as skeptical as the city's inhabitants.<br/>Shownu is the lone survivor of his hamlet and is emotionally attached to the doll back in Hunter's Dream - JB.<br/>Jooheon has a bad rap for his lineage as a noble scion of Cainhurst but he tries not to give a shit, and he really doesn't when he's around Gunhee.<br/>Minhyuk keeps everyone sane despite his troubled childhood, especially the second youngest - Jooheon.<br/>Changkyun has faced terrible hardships but they have all added to his unerring conviction.<br/>Kihyun is a born specialist, fit for academia but keeping everyone in line with his surprising skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstaborne

"Oh yes, Paleblood... Well you've come to the right place."

The man in the chair speaks slowly as he watches the young man seated on the metal table in the clinic.

"Yharnam is the home of blood ministration. You need only unravel it's mystery. But where is an outsider like you to begin?"

The man shifts forward into the foreigner's line of sight, finally allowing the younger to see his face clearly. The gauze lining his eyes should shock him, but for some reason it doesn't.

"Easy, with a bit of Yharnam blood of your own. But first, you'll need a contract..."

Nodding, the foreigner presents his arm to the older man. The smirk on his face leaves a sour taste in the outsider's mouth but he lets the man continue. In a matter of seconds there's a needle pressed into his arm. His head snaps down as he watches his own blood fill the previously empty yet slightly yellowed tube.

"Good. All signed and sealed. Now, let's begin the transfusion."

 _Something is wrong_ , the younger boy's mind screams, but he has no other options.

"Oh, don't you worry. Whatever happens, you may think it all a mere bad dream... Chae Hyungwon."

Everything begins to fade, the older man's face blurring as soon as he feels a pinching feeling in his arm and a strange itch in the same spot. It's gradual, but eventually he blacks out.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bloodborne or any of the kpop material I use. Enjoy <3 comments are loved and deeply appreciated.


End file.
